<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Daphne's Studio by idleside</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27680527">Daphne's Studio</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/idleside/pseuds/idleside'>idleside</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Art, Gen, Rating May Change, Send me fanart if you want!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:56:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>818</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27680527</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/idleside/pseuds/idleside</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Illustrations and/or fan art related to the <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/1465702">Triplicity universe</a>!</p><p>Image posts only.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Folie a Trois</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Character Portraits - The Trio - Daphne, Pansy, and Harry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> <strong>Daphne Greengrass</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>"she was tall, her hair a perfectly-curled wave of gold, eyes a shining bright blue, and her nose and ears set with just enough silver piercings to add something non-classical to her beauty."</em> Harry - Best Behaviour</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>Pansy Parkinson</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>"<em>Lipstick? Black, glossy, and perfect. Hair? Also black, glossy, and perfect, the sleek bob falling just</em> <em>so." </em>Pansy, Best Behaviour</p><p>"<em>the way she’d matured and grown into her features left her button-like nose absolutely adorable, not that Harry would risk calling her that</em>" - Harry, The World's a Stage</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>Harry Potter</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>"He’s fit, she had to admit, having overcome the awkward features that he’d possessed in his youth. Where his hair had been awful, it was now long-ish and slightly messy in a very fashionable state, his glasses actually remarkably stylish compared to his infamous frames during Hogwarts. He still wasn’t very tall, but he carried himself with confidence and was lithe in a way that suggested strength" </em>Pansy - Best Behaviour</p><p><em>"he looked slightly bedraggled in a way that… wasn’t unappealing, a thick curtain of stubble across his jaw, his eyes marked with the slightest hints of dark circles." </em>Pansy - The World's a Stage</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Trying something new here - TBD if this works out!</p><p>These portraits were generated using <a href="https://artbreeder.com/">Artbreeder</a>, then modified where necessary!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Portraits - Susan Bones and Padma Patil</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>Susan Bones</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>"She was - objectively - rather attractive, with a heart-shaped face, large brown eyes behind stylish eyeglasses, and long curls of deep-red auburn hair falling over her shoulder"  - </em>Pansy, (Revel)ations</p><p>"<em>Much like herself, Susan seemed to reside in the strange middle ground between Pureblood traditions and the modern Wizarding world, though Susan seemed to deal with that a bit more deftly than Daphne had managed to. Other than Harry, Susan was one of the few people their age who chose to wear glasses (when magical remedies were commonplace)...</em>" - Daphne, The World's a Stage</p><p>"<em>[...]the young Lady wore a vividly red dress, the shade halfway between “holly” and “crimson”, which complimented the rich auburn of her hair (worn in a single, elaborate braid) very nicely.[...]</em></p><p>
  <em>She looks every part a noble Lady of status, Daphne thought.</em>
</p><p><em>Of course, she also looks like a veritable goddess of winter, her observations continued; Susan’s dress was not revealing in its cut, but the way it hugged the shape of her body was certainly not conservative, and the triangle of deep cleavage revealed at the top of her chest (beneath an eye-catching necklace) was deserving of a statue or three all by itself</em>." Daphne - (Revel)ations</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Padma Patil</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>"<em>Harry was struck once again by how long it had taken him to realize just how attractive she was, with her rich brown eyes, full lips, and excellent figure</em>" Harry - Helping Hands</p><p>
  <em>"If Daphne had to guess, she suspected that the numerous pieces of gold jewelry Padma had were charmed in some fashion or another, which could have left an impression of an extremely academic personality, someone who had immersed their very self into runes and spellwork. This observation, however, would fail to account for the streaks of magenta dye in Padma’s dark hair (matching her dress), as well as the nose ring which was unlikely to be a magical trinket.</em>
</p><p><em>All things taken together, Padma certainly seemed an interesting sort of person, a particularly striking example of a “modern witch” who blended Muggle culture with Wizarding conventions together..." - </em>Daphne, (Revel)ations<br/></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A couple of the more significant women from (Revel)ations</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Portrait - Fleur Delacour - a glimpse at the future</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> <strong>Fleur Delacour</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em>After fulfilling her Veela heritage</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>"...Fleur was supernaturally attractive, with long legs, full breasts, and a thin waist which gave her an arguably impossible hourglass shape..." </em>Pansy - (Revel)ations</p><p><em>"</em><em>one of the effects of accepting my Veela nature is zat I will, hm, change, to a degree[...] I have already grown slightly taller, and I expect that my proportions will become more graceful.” </em>Fleur - (Revel)ations</p><p><em>"While every inch of Fleur Delacour was beautiful, looking at her – <strong>really </strong>looking at her – inspired a feeling that might very well have been a relative of "fear". Her features were refined to the point that they began to border on inhuman in some subtle ways, like her knife-edge cheekbones, full lips that seemed like they should be impossible with her delicate, doll-like chin, and long, almost pointed ears... but it was colour which caused Pansy to realize that her friend(?) was truly <strong>changing. </strong>Her hair had turned from "golden-blonde" into true "white gold", pale and metallic in its lustre. Her eyes, which always seemed to shine like gemstones, seemed to have shifted from "sapphire" to "amethyst" when the light caught them just right, as blue mixed with a fiery glint of red."</em> Pansy - ???</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is a bit of a look into the future in the Triplicity universe, showing how Fleur looks as she continues to accept her Veela nature, demonstrating some of the surface-level changes that will impart.</p><p>I'm cheating a bit by including a description from a chapter which hasn't been written yet :P</p><p>Also done in Artbreeder, with a bit of photoshop to try and get her eyes right!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Portrait - Luna Lovegood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>Luna Lovegood</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>"Luna Lovegood possessed an ethereal beauty that seemed effortless" </em>Daphne - The World's a Stage</p><p>"<em>Fuck, she does have beautiful eyes" </em>Harry - The World's a Stage</p><p>"<em>Luna Lovegood seemed as if she floated through the world, an impression which was only enhanced by how tiny she was, short and petite and slim, to say nothing of how her large blue-grey eyes often seemed to peer curiously at something invisible to everyone else."</em> Pansy - Blood and Bones</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Another Artbreeder portrait!</p><p>I couldn't quite get her eyebrows to look as blonde as she's canonically described, but otherwise I'm pretty happy with how this turned out!</p><p>~I wonder why this portrait is popping up now~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>